


Comfort

by Midnight_Ophelia



Series: Thirty Moments [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who: Scream of the Shalka
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Day 1: Cuddling (naked), Drabble and a Half, Fluff, M/M, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Ophelia/pseuds/Midnight_Ophelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes all he needs is a comforting embrace.  First part of the Thirty Moments series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> On a whim I've decided to try my hand (again) at the 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, this time for the Shalka Husbands. Hopefully I can stick to this to the end.

He can feel the Master's bare chest against his equally bare back, his artificial flesh warm in comparison to the Doctor's cooler skin. He presses closer to him as one arm is draped casually over his waist, fingers brushing against his navel in the barest of touches; gentle, loving.

The Doctor enjoys the peace and the solace of the Master's presence behind him. The Master is by no means obligated to lay there with him all night, but he does.

Every once in a while they chat about nothing.

On the bad nights when his mind goes back to the war and to his losses, the Master holds him without complaint while he sobs noiselessly into the crook of his neck, tears sticky and hot and by all accounts uncomfortable, but all he does is rub at the Doctor's back.

But tonight is a good night and the Doctor smiles.


End file.
